Capturing Ron
by hermioneweasley123
Summary: So basically this is a story told from Ron Weasleys point of view and he is in love with this girl OC who he sees on the very first day and yah... it doesnt really follow the books but i like where it is going! i suck at reviews but please read!
1. The Meeting

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BESIDES KALEIGH. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO WARNER BROS AND J.K. ROWLING.**

Capturing Ron...

Chapter 1: The Meeting

It was the sorting day feast on his first day at Hogwarts, as Ron was shoving is fifth serving of pie in his mouth that he fell in love. He saw her down the table, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in his 11 years. He could feel his face growing as red as his hair (something it often, to his embarrassment, did.)

"Kaleigh, pass the pie!" Parvati Patil cried out.

_Kaleigh, that's her name..._thought Ron. _Blimey! How did I not notice her getting sorted! Merlins Beard I'm a git!" _Then the memory hit him like a lightening bolt. After his own name, ("Weasley, Ronald!") had been called, he had been so nervous he hadn't paid much attention to the sorting after that. But he could dimly remember Professor Mcgonagall calling out "Williams, Kaleigh!" and the thunderous roar from the Gryffindor table signaling she had been sorted into the house.

"Your mouth is hanging open filled with food, and it's quite disgusting you know." Snapped bossy Hermione Granger. Ron didn't really fancy her so far, she had snapped at him a fair bit too much for his liking.

After swallowing the huge mouthful of pudding, he managed to stutter out "Well, no one told you to look!" but he closed his mouth and turned his attention back to the girl.

She had the absolute most gorgeous hair he had ever seen. And Ron rarely used adjectives like _gorgeous _to describe things. It was a mass of curls, but not one part frizz like the bush on Hermione's head. They were each defined and glossy but at the same time, messy. The color could only be described as gold. Like the ray of a sun, beautiful and earthy. And her _eyes!_ They were as blue and clear as the ocean, a deep navy that popped against her golden sun kissed skin. They seemed to be as deep as the ocean too, and Ron felt like he might just fall into them. Her eyelashes framed them in a long, fluttering halo of the inkiest black. Her face had perfect symmetry and her lips were soft and sweet and amazing.

_How_ had this happened! How had a girl he had never even talked to in his life managed to capture his heart and turn him into a babbling love sick fool in his first 5 minutes at Hogwarts!

Suddenly he became aware to the bustle of everyone around him getting up to leave. He quickly jumped out of his seat and followed Harry out of the Great Hall. Ron wanted to share with him the discovery of Kaleigh, but something made him stop. Just for the moment, he wanted to keep her all to himself.

As he climbed into his bed and pulled the curtains shut, he tried to shove the picture of her out of his head, to no avail. So he drifted to sleep on the wings if love with thoughts of Kaleigh running through his head...

**AUTHORS NOTE: sooo here is the first chapter! I hope you guys like it! I really like this story so far but im still deciding where to go with it soo stay tuned! And please review! **


	2. Romance in the Library

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCPET FOR KALEIGH. EVERYTHING ELSE BELONGS TO WARNER BROS AND J.K. ROWLING.**

Capturing Ron...

Chapter 2: Romance in the Library

**THREE YEARS LATER...**

Ron woke with a start from his daydream. He had been reliving the glorious moment of his first "meeting" with Kaleigh.

Now in his third year he had talked to her a total of 3 times which combined was a grand total of 6 minutes and 27 seconds. The best 6 minutes and 27 seconds of his life...

"Glad to say Mr. Weasley has deemed us worthy of his attention... now that he is paying attention, maybe he will finally learn something. Although that's highly doubtful." Sneered Professor Snape, the potions master.

The back of his head smarting from the slap he had just received from Snape, Ron wondered that if he had never met Kaleigh, would he have better grades? He did afterall spend most of his classtime daydreaming about her... _Oh well._ He sighed. _She's definitely worth it!_

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeoun, Ron's best mate, Harry Potter, brought up a topic that was much more appealing to him, Hogsmeade. The third years were allowed visits to the wizarding village this year.

As they climbed the steps out of the dungeoun, Ron's best mate, Harry Potter, brought up a topic that was much more appealing to him, Hogsmeade. The third years were allowed visits to the wizarding village this year.

"Do ya think Mcgonagall would sign my Hogsmeade permission slip?"

"I think you should give it a try, ask to talk to her after class. She understands your situation so she should know what you're talking about." Replied Ron's other best mate, Hermione Granger.

Ron didn't contribute much to this part of the topic. He was excited about going to Hogsmeade, but maybe with Harry not there, he would get a little attention...

"Hey I haven't started on the essay for Flitwick yet so I'm gonna go to the library to work on it." Mumbled Ron. The library was not somewhere he spent a lot of time, but something about the fact that he was jealous of his best mate wasn't sitting right with him and he needed to get away. _How _could he be thinking those things! Harry had never asked for any of what had happened. But still...

As he was searching for books on the cheering charm for his review essay, he heard a musical voice call out his name.

"Hey Ron, have you done the potions essay yet? I could really use some help..." it was Kaleigh calling out to him from the down the row.

_Of course _he hadn't done it! It had been assigned on Monday! Ron wouldn't start it until Sunday when it was due the next day.

"Umm well I-uh well hrm I've started on it, you know, just here a-a-and there..." he blushed and stammered.

"Oh well, I'm sure you could still help me, your best friend _is _Hermione Granger after all. If she wasn't so stuck up I would ask her for help."

"I can help! Yah I can help!" He practically shouted at her. "Lets just take this table here!"

"Ok..." Kaleigh responded, a little apprehensively.

2 hours later, Ron literally floated up to his bed. He had just experienced the most magical night of his life. He had had no idea what she had been talking about of course. He had mostly just nodded his head and interjected things like "that sounds right" and "good good!" But still he had spent 2 blissful hours in complete seclusion with the love of his life. And she had mentioned something about doing this more often! For the first time in his life, Ron was praying that his teachers would assign essays.

**AUTHORS NOTE: ok so my story says it has a review by me but I totally didn't mean to do that! I was trying to review another story in my favorites but somehow I failed at that soooo haha and yah this is the second chapter. Im not sure where im going with it yet I might do a couple more chapters but I have kinda lost interest in it. But two uploads in one day... I just thought I would see if people responded. I will put up one or two more chapters but if it doesn't get a lot of reviews im gonna start a new story. So yah if you like it REVIEW!**


End file.
